Rise of the Pheonix
by hannahhobnob
Summary: An assassin is brought to Nottingham by Prince John. She is heavily tattooed, mysterious and beautiful an ideal counterpart for Guy of Gisbourne. She follows cult rules one of them being she cannot leave until a job is done, Robin hood becomes her hardest task as rules are broken and her heart becomes involved. OC/many romances...mainly OC/Guy
1. Faithful servant

**Rise of the phoenix**

**Been wanting to write this for a long time now sort of know where im going with it :) I enjoyed the BBC robin hood didn't like the third series that much. My favourite character was the sexy Guy of Gisbourne and so this fic is a Guy romance.**

**This chapter is a prologue of sorts my main character isn't in this chapter this is about her mother.**

**Robin hood doesn't belong to me only my characters I claim :)**

Life for Catherine had never been easy her mother was a servant for the late Lord Francis Beaumont who's decedents were famously known for battle successes. Catherine's life was inevitable and naturally found herself following in her mothers steps when she passed away.

Catherine began serving the Beaumont household from the age of 18 which had now been taken over by the late lords son Francis II. Catherine was naturally beautiful her rare red hair hung down her back in loose waves, brown eyes with flecks of amber gave her a fiery look but in actual fact Catherine was a kind, gentle woman and caught the attention of many men she met; even after many suitors Catherine found herself falling for a travelling merchant who passed through the small village outside the manor, she met him at the age of 22.

William Topthorne was a kind, young honest man who travelled throughout his life on horse and cart selling merchandise he picked up on his travels. He was tall, slim his hair was long and a neat trimmed beard adorned his handsome face. Catherine was browsing through the market when she met the handsome stranger. She never believed in love at first sight but meeting William sparked something inside her a warm fuzzy feeling. William never stayed in one place for very long but stayed for Catherine whom he began to court.

They spent time together talking, walking through fields arm in arm exchanging soft chaste kisses on each others cheeks. A month later William proposed to Catherine, promising her a better life together. They planned a future together all she had to do was leave her job at the manor, after that the world was their oyster, but the world had a way of disappointing people.

Finishing her last shift at the manor Catherine hummed a song her mother sang to her whilst she prepared her masters bedroom for the night her fiancé was waiting for her in the village. The bed was plumped, curtains drawn a goblet full of water was left on the side and she was busy stoking fire when the door opened as Lord Francis II walked in.

Francis was different to his late father, unlike his father who was kind and respectful his son was a cruel man, the money an land changed him into a spoilt 29 year old, rumours circled through the household that he spent time in brothels and took pleasure in the female staff, but Catherine believed he was a misunderstood man who struggled with his duties and the guidance from his father. She placed the poker on the slab next to the fire before getting up and brushing down his dress.

"Aah, Catherine didn't think you'd be here still" he walked in and began undoing his coat.

"Forgive me sir, I was just seeing to your room for the evening, it is my last shift tonight I just wanted everything perfect, do you require anything else sir?" she looked at him struggling with the buttons on his coat.

"You can get me out of this blasted thing" he threw his arms down in frustration.

"Of course" she began to undo his buttons, avoiding the gaze of Francis reaching the last button she slid the coat off his arms before placing it up on the coat rack. Francis made his way to his desk where he kept his alcohol.

"If that is all sir, I bid you good night and thank you for everything" turning to face her he placed two glasses on the desk.

"Come now Catherine you have been a valued employee...stay for one drink". He poured a glass before hovering over the second looking up at her.

"I would love to sir but I must be getting back to William we will be leaving in the morning". He took a deep breath in placing the bottle down.

"Your dear William can afford you one drink I'm sure" she closed her eyes and smiled before nodding her head, he then poured a glass for her.

"Good girl", he walked over to her handing her the glass.

"A toast to you Catherine, you have served this household for many years and I thank you for everything you've done" he clinked his glass to hers and took a sip. A small blush crept on her face, and she fumbled with the glass.

"Thankyou sir, but it is I who should be thanking you this house has been a home to me and my mother...and I shall miss it and the people dearly" a tear fell onto her cheek, she smiled and brushed it away. Francis finished his drink and placed it above the fireplace he stepped closer to her. Taking her face in his hands he brushed his thumb over her wet cheeks.

"You are far too beautiful to be crying Catherine" her amber eyes flicked up to his pale blue eyes and she gave him a shy smile under his heated gaze "far...far too beautiful" he brought his mouth down onto hers in a heated kiss, Catherine reacted by pushing his chest hard.

"Sir, what are you doing?" she moved her head back and placed her glass next to his before moving towards the door. Twisting the door knob she managed to open the door slightly before a hand slammed the door closed and she was pushed against it. Francis moved his face into her hair his heavy breathing against her ear.

**Hopefully this chapter was okay will try to get second chapter up soon really want to introduce my main character she is very different and will be a great character to write about :)...**


	2. Masters gratitude

**Rise of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 2 people story slowly getting along nicely :) Introductions to my main character shall either be next chapter or chapter after. This chapter is rated M i dont condone rape or like reading fics with it in but this needed to be done to get story rolling **

**Chapter rated M (RAPE SCENE)**

**Robin hood is not mine only claim my characters :)**

His hands were on the door trapping her body.

"C'mon Catherine amuse me" he moved a hand to caress her jaw moving it along her neck brushing the hair away. She felt his lips at her ear soft kisses travelling behind her ear to her hairline.

"Please stop, I am soon to be married" her voice wavered and a tear fell from her eyes. He began to chuckle an evil rumbling noise that sent shivers down her spine.

"Let me guess you want to walk down the aisle pure, your virginity a gift to give to dear William...how naive you are" his cold hand travelled down her arm whilst the other pulled up her skirts before holding onto her thigh.

"Please don't do this, just let me go...I promise I won't speak of any of this just please don't do this to me" tears freely fell down her cheeks.

The hand on her thigh moved around and up until it was on her stomach he pulled her flush against his body, he moved around his hips into her she could feel the evidence of his arousal. Laughing against her skin he placed his hand around her jaw pulling her face to his, he kissed her tear stained cheek.

"You are too beautiful to be crying, you can spend the rest of your life with William where as I've wanted you for years and now your leaving me, so now you can indulge me in my last request" he grounded his hips into her again before forcefully spinning her around. He attacked her jaw and neck with his lips and teeth. Catherine was powerless to his advances as her arms were trapped behind her body, his teeth and tongue moved quickly over her neck nipping her collarbone her body shook in fear. He forced her legs apart with his foot and moved his hand between her thighs scrunching her dress up with it. His hand found her undergarments and he rubbed her through the material.

He pushed the material to the side and moved a finger towards her heat, feeling the small barrier of her innocence he smiled against her skin. He brought his head back and smirked at her distraught face. Grabbing her face with the other hand he softly bit her bottom lip.

"Please stop" her voice wavered and trying to swallow her fear proved difficult.

"Thats a girl, beg for me know one can hear you". Both hands grabbed the top of her dress and ripped it open sending buttons on the floor, his mouth left her neck and began to ravish her breasts. His hands then began to tear her skirts ripping away her undergarments.

He forcefully turned her around again and undone the strings on his breeches, he tug them down to release his straining erection, grasping it in his hand he rubbed it down her buttocks before pushing through her barrier. Pain tore through her body as he pushed deep into her, her body was far from prepared for the intrusion, crying out as he thrust into her he grabbed her throat squeezing hard. She could feel a warm liquid down the inside of her thigh, her body bled as he relentlessly took her against the door.

She could feel her throat bruising under his constricting grip his moans and grunts in her ear became louder, his breath blowing strands of hair in her face. His hips quickened as his release neared, his body slapped against hers causing her skin to smart. Francis closed his eyes concentrating on trying to last a bit longer but the feel of her was too much and he spilled his seed into her before collapsing against her on wobbly legs. Catherine for a moment felt relieved that it was over, but it was short lived as he pulled her away from the door on numb legs and pushed her onto the bed.

By the time it was over Catherine felt sick, sore, hateful and disgraced in herself for being so weak. After sorting out dress best as she could to try and hide her modesty. She got up on shaky legs moving towards the door which was painful but the drive to get out forced her body to move.

"Cathy..for you" he threw a coin at her as he lay naked and panting on the bed like some sort of beast "Thanks for everything" he gave her a wink and she slammed the door shut as she headed out of the manor.

After that night her life went backwards, William was there for her after that dreadful night he wanted to kill Francis but it wouldn't take back what he did. He loved her and didn't blame her for what happened. Catherine wanted to leave him after finding herself pregnant, she loved him but only ever showed him affection through kissing and was never intimate with him as they never married and the memory of Francis had scared her of sex, William still promised her a happy life and he would always be there for her and the baby.

**Sorry chapter is short really wanna get past the whole character origins will do so by next chapter don't worry :) **


	3. Life after death

**Rise of the Phoenix**

**I thought I was going to give up on this story...i had this idea ages ago, started it then lost interest in it. But I'm going to continue at a steady pace...assassins creed has sort of taken over my writing atm.**

**The bold italics are in Irish its the language the assassins use to talk with one another.**

**Robin Hood doesn't belong to me just my OCs **

Throughout the 9 months of her pregnancy Catherine and William continued their travels, her pregnancy was nearing the end and both were excited to greet the child despite the conception...the child was an innocent after all. William was busy in the local village selling his wares leaving Catherine at their small house passing her time by making clothes for her baby. Their home had been built next to a main dirt road that many people travelled along. It also made it easier for other travellers to find them to trade.

Sitting in the shade she stitched the large pieces of cloth into small outfits that would fit her newborn. She looked up when she heard a horse and wagon thinking it was a trader she was surprised when she heard loud cheery voices from 5 men who were heavily drinking and singing. Catherine smiled at the sight of the men who were clearly enjoying themselves. A kick in her stomach had her placing her hand on her bump pressing in slightly to try and soothe her awakened babe.

Sudden whistling made her jump slightly and she looked up to see the men watching her the wagon now stopped as they clambered down laughing between themselves.

Feeling slightly nervous she got up quickly and made her way inside the house leaving her handiwork on her chair. Once inside she slid the latch across the door securing it from the men outside, she moved away from the door backing further into the room. A loud bang on the wooden door caused her to place her hands over her stomach again a protective move she had done many times something she naturally found mothers doing.

"C'mon out darling no need to be frightened of us" one of the men said which was followed by laughter. The malicious laughing and sudden vulnerability flashed memories of Francis across her mind and she closed her eyes tight as the door flung open violently with the sound of splintering wood as the door hung off its hinges.

The men staggered into the house and Catherine looked around the room for something to protect herself with, finding a broom placed against the wall she quickly grabbed it facing the men daring them to move closer.

"What you doing darling" said the rather large man, his shirt was slightly skewif and his hair long and messy.

"just get out of my home" Catherine shouted. The men laughed at her and a few started to look around the house fiddling with some trinkets. A sharp kick in her ribs had her clutching her side, her child reacting to her racing heartbeat.

"my husband will be back soon so just go...please this isn't good for my child" she expressed her words through clenched teeth as her baby's persistent kicking was taking her breath.

"we are not going anywhere love, I'm looking for some female company to go with some more ale...and believe me the local wenches ain't nothing like you" the leader of the group said as he moved in striking distance of Catherine. The broom struck his face and nose and she took the opportunity to run from the room as the others backed away or ran to check on their leader.

She ran as best as she could to the empty wagon, gripping the foot rest she hauled herself up and onto the wooden seats, cracking the reins hard onto the horses back the wagon jolted forwards just as the men ran out of her house.

Turning the wagon towards the forest she hoped to lose the men but the forest became a hazard to the racing wagon as the wheels clipped small rocks in the forest trail she was following. Her stomach was in agony, her unborn child was stressed inside her and didn't seem to change when her breathing had calmed down or the soothing hands pressing down onto the foot prodding her womb.

A sudden rush of wet warmth hit the wooden paneling on the foot rest, and her stomach clenched hard doubling her over in pain. She was in labour.

Taking her eyes off the road she wasn't aware of the fallen log obstructing the way until the wheel rolled over it, tilting the wagon to the right the horse whinnied in pain from the wagon pulling against its back. The horse ran to the left pulling the wagon over on its side throwing her off with force. She landed hard on her back her head making a sickening thud as it connected with the hard forest ground.

The tall trees against the blue sky was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

OoOoOoO

Finding the traitor had certainly paid well, it had to be, the man was difficult to track down and ending his life was far from easy with the protection he had hired...mainly from his strong paranoia that death would find him from his previous employers, not expecting the white death to end it for them.

His master would be proud of his accomplishment it was by far the most important and highly paid assassination he had been given since his right of passage 7 years ago.

The white death were rare to most people only people of wealth and power were able to find them...it was an assassins prerogative to be used this way. There lives were always put on the line so assassinations that were important and paid well we're usually taken.

Walking through the forest...the silent hunter that he was he enjoyed the freedom, knowing his task had ended, his pockets full and after two weeks over seas he was finally on his way home.

He had been in the forest a couple of days, camping every night and rising early with the sun to get home quicker.

Cresting a small hill he over looked the forest trying to find an easier route through the mass of trees. The forest was a lonely quiet place, not many people came into them for fear of getting lost but something in the distance caught his eye. A wagon lay on its side up ahead.

He ran over to the wagon noticing one wheel had fallen off and the other lay splintered under the weight of the wagon. Deep grooves in the ground indicated the wagon was going a fair speed before clipping the fallen log a few paces away. He noticed the horse missing and wondered if the person had simply carried on with there journey.

Moving around the other side he found the very person lay on the ground. A heavily pregnant woman lay quiet on the ground, he could just make out her chest rising slowly as he ran around the wagon, dropping down beside her. She only looked to be a few years younger than his 25 years.

Pressing his fingers to the pulse in her neck he could feel a weak but steady pulse. He looked down her body to her full stomach noticing how jumpy it seemed, the dampness further down her body on her dress indicating she was indeed in labour.

She needed to be woken up or the risk of losing this child seemed more possible as time went by. Grasping the back of her head he could feel both dry and wet blood that had coated her fiery red locks.

With the other hand he lightly slapped her cheek trying to wake her. After a few more attempts that had lightly coloured her pale skin he shook her gently which seemed to help her gain consciousness.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open, her amber flecked eyes were full of pain, the whites of her eyes taking on a slight pinkness from both the stress and tears that had begun to sting her eyes.

Taking in a few deep breathes she silently cried out clutching at her stomach as the beginning of her contractions hit her already pained body.

She tried to sit up but the cut to her head made her feel dizzy and sick.

"take it easy...you have a cut on the back of your head"

Through her dazed state she looked up into the man's face, slightly taken back when she noticed the tattoos adorning his face, the blackness of the ink made his green eyes stand out.

"who...who are you?" she asked another stabbing pain shooting through her abdomen taking her breath.

"my name is Klane, what's your name my lady?" he said placing a large hand onto her cheek trying to soothe away her pain.

"Catherine" grasping his hand tightly she looked up at him with pleading eyes "please you have to help my baby"

Twisting his hand around he squeezed hers gently a kind toothy smile on his face.

Releasing her hand he placed it on her heaving stomach, the feel of new life underneath his hand brought a smile to his face, a small natural part of life was a first for Klane...he had taken away so many lives that the balance of life began with this tiny being under his touch.

"I think he's ready to meet the world" he chuckled at a sudden kick under his fingers.

She blew through her mouth trying to ignore the pain.

"It's going to be a girl...call it mothers intuition" she said through a pained smile.

With another toothy grin he asked "are you ready to become a mother"

She took a deep gulp feeling a tear fall down her cheek "I'm scared".

"we will do this together...you will be fine, I promise" She nodded her head and braced herself when Klane moved a hand under her knees picking her up as he stood.

Moving away from the broken wagon and away from other people who may use the track he found an area that was secluded a running stream next to them.

She was braced against a tree her knees bent as she rested her hands on her stomach, her contractions getting closer between each one. Klane had quickly got a small fire going and had got a few bandages from his pack wet awaiting to deliver her child.

He looked across at her, small beads of sweat covered her forehead...her breathing was deep and quickening, her eyes scrunched up as she concentrated on calming her nerves.

Moving over to her he placed the wet rags on top of his pack keeping them off the dirty forest floor. She opened her eyes when he cleared his throat, he looked nervous and twitchy his hands grasping one another.

"I...uh...this really is a woman's job...and..umm I do apologize for this but...I need to check how far away you are" he avoided her gaze and if she wasn't in so much pain she'd of laughed at the blush creeping up his neck.

"Just do it Klane...we're both adults here...i'm in too much pain to care"

"right...o-okay" he took in a shaky breath and proceeded to lift her dress and under skirts pushing them over her knees.

He had been with many women in his young life his lifestyle required being a skilled and persuasive lover if not a technique of seducing ones target making it easier to get them alone, but removing the undergarments of this young woman seemed sinful and he couldn't help his racing nerves.

He found her already dilating, but she wasn't fully dilated...she needed to relax and wait for her body to be ready for her.

"have you ever done this before" she asked her body beginning to sweat more from her increased breathing. Picking up a cloth he placed it onto her forehead the coolness making her sweaty skin instantly better.

"I helped a cow once...but I was alot younger then, can't be that much different" she glared up at him her red face with her fiery hair made him shiver." no...not that I'm saying your a cow".

"do you mind if I ask where your husband is?" he said turning the cloth over dabbing at her skin.

"William...he's not my husband we never married...he's out on business, he's a trader" she bit hard on her lips when her body succumbed to another contraction.

"he's a good man...not even the father to this child yet he stays" she noticed Klanes hand had stilled and she looked up to see his shocked face...she knew what he must be thinking.

She shook her head "It's not like that...I never asked for this"

He furrowed his brow and returned to wiping her face "what do you mean?"

"I was just a maid...I had planned to leave so that I could marry William, but my master stood in the way of those dreams...he wanted me to leave with a lasting impression...you can guess the rest" she said finally placing her hands onto her belly.

He felt angry and sick knowing this beautiful woman went through such treatment and had stayed strong afterwards.

"I'm sorry you had to endear such an ordeal...but if William is the man you say he is, you can move on from the past...this child should be your future something to look forward to"

She smiled softly, thinking of William and this child. A future. Their future.

"let's get you up and walking around...it will help" he took her from under her arms and pulled her up against him. With an arm around her waist he helped her to slowly walk around in circles.

After a while she began to ache in her lower back and the time between each contraction was getting closer. Klane looked across at her and noticed her erratic breathing and scrunched up face.

"do you feel like you want to push" he asked her, she nodded back.

He lay her back on the ground and used his pack and cloak to support her head. He checked her again and found her fully dilated. Pulling her dress over her bent knees he rolled up his sleeves.

"on your next contraction I want you to push for me...okay"

"yes" she lay her head back on the ground, her hands gripped onto her dress tightly as another bout of pain racked through her body. Her body arched into her pushing, the pain seemed never ending.

A few more pushes and Klane could make out the head crowning. He placed his hand against the head ensuring it came out gradually.

"okay, stop pushing for a minute...just pant for me" he placed his other hand on her knee stroking her soft skin, trying to comfort her as she passed her child's head.

Her face and neck were covered in a sheen of sweat, she ached and felt tired from pushing.

The baby's head had passed, he cleared the mucous off the small face watching as it blinked its tiny eyes, the sudden light blinding its delicate vision.

He grasped the head gently with both hands, he could see Catherines eyes beginning to close, the ordeal exhausting on her inexperienced body.

"Catherine...I need you to push when I tell you to"

Making sure he had the head secured he asked her to push, the small shoulders passed out of her body, a whimper left Catherines mouth.

"just one more push Catherine" her weak body gave everything into the last push finally releasing her child.

Catching the small life in his hands, the coldness of the air soon had the child crying. Taking a blade from his boot he cut through the cord severing the connection to the mother. He held the crying babe close to his chest the blood and fluids soaking into his shirt.

He moved on his knees to sit next to Catherine, her skin was pale and clammy but she opened her eyes to look at the naked red faced babe that was screaming and shaking its tiny fists.

"congratulations...you have a daughter" Klane said his eyes teary and smile large.

She sighed loudly gently reaching out with a shaky hand to touch her daughters pink cheek noticing how soft and warm her skin was despite the chilled air.

"here" he maneuvered the child in his arms placing her in Catherines weak grasp, the child calmed almost instantly her hungry mouth searching for her mother's milk. Despite the gooey substance in her hair he could see she carried her mother's fiery red locks.

"she's hungry" he said as he watched her blindly search for food relying on the smell of the milk to guide her into her mother's chest. Catherine pushed herself up slowly wincing when she moved her lower regions.

She undid the buttons on the front of her dress pulling it aside to expose a heavy breast. She watched as her daughter latched onto her breast her tiny mouth creating a suction around her nipple as she swallowed the much needed milk.

Klane looked away to stare at the contentment on Catherines face, her worn, exhausted face was still able to produce a faint smile as she looked in awe at her tiny daughter suckling.

"what will you name her" he asked standing up.

"Maria...after my mother" she quietly said, she could feel her head getting heavier, her vision darkening.

"It is a beautiful name"

Klane had washed his hands in the river when he noticed Catherine looking un-well. Her face was pale her breathing shallow, the grasp on her daughter weakening. He quickly moved back to her placing his hand to her cheek pulling her to look at him, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Catherine, keep your eyes open for me"

"Klane...i..i do..don't feel well" she spoke in a raspy voice.

Her dress was still pulled up and he could see a large amount of blood soaking into the ground underneath her.

She had lost alot of blood and still hadn't passed the after birth. He hadn't got medicine to help her, only her strength would pull her through this but her determination had pulled her through the birth to see her child...she was exhausted, her life was passing before him.

He pulled her against him his leg lay against her back supporting her as Maria lay between them sleeping after her fill. She moved her hand around her neck removing the necklace she wore. A small golden bird with wings spread, something her mother had given to her on her death bed.

She understood this is what was happening to her. She was dying. She lay her hand into one of Klanes placing the necklace in his palm.

"take her Klane...If you can..cannot find William...take her for me...ke..keep her safe, when she's old enough...give her this"

"you can do this Catherine...you need to remain strong, she needs you" Klane spoke into her hair wishing he could give her the strength she needed.

Her head rolled into his neck, with one final look at Maria she whispered "thankyou" before her eyes closed, her breathing stilled as her spirit left her body.

He felt her go limp in his arms knowing that she had passed from this world. Clenching his fingers around the small necklace he placed it into his breast pocket. Moving his leg away from Catherine he lay her to the ground, her motherly hold on Maria still there. He ensured her dress was pulled down and was buttoned up at the front giving her the dignity she deserved. She looked peaceful, her mouth no longer pulled back in a grimace of pain. She looked young almost glowing.

He bent his head with hands entwined as he prepared to pray.

_**'Deirfiúr, a do spiorad teacht ar a mbealach chuig an lámh aithreacha cheart a d'fhéadfadh, tú a bheith ar deireadh saor ó na pian tú endured i do shaol atá caite agus tá a fhios go lá amháin beimid ag dul in éineacht leat ... beidh mé a chosaint Maria le mo shaol, gealltanas i. Dia chuid eile do Soul...' **_

He picked his cloak back up before placing it around his neck securing the ties around it. He unwrapped the shawl that Catherine had around her shoulders before picking up Maria wrapping her tightly in the cotton shawl. She wriggled around before settling into the heat of his body, a small murmur leaving her mouth.

He left the fire going, in hopes the smoke would attract a passer by so her body could be found and buried. With one final look he turned from her heading in the direction of home.

Trying to find William would be difficult, Klane didn't know the area so the nearest town might by miles away. His best chance was to find a small village on his way home, he could try to find a wet nurse or at least other sources of milk.

He wanted to be responsible for this child but most children in his cult were raised in a large group most were orphans or accidental births. Even so they were all family despite not knowing there parents.

If she grew up strong she would be like the rest and taught the ways of there people, history that covered hundreds of years. She would be trained to be an assassin...

**So quite a long chapter will hopefully get the story rock and rolling soon, there's going to be a major skip in years next chapter...will get it up ASAP x **

**Translations;**

(Sister, may your spirit find its way to the fathers right hand, may you finally be free from the pain you have endured in your past life and know that one day we will join you...i will protect Maria with my life, i promise. god rest your soul)


	4. Maria

**Rise of the Phoenix**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I really appreciate it...story is finally getting under way  
**

**Robin Hood doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

**18 years later;**

Growing up in the life I had taught me many things...it broadened the mind with history, languages, religion, the knowledge of right and wrong.

I can remember the first time I held a sword even if it was wooden...it was an added weight to my small frame but with the frequent training I was given, the sword felt as light and lithe as a feather.

I grew up thinking the life I had was normal, I shared my life with plenty of others who lived at the keep. There were many children who lived together, they were taught our way until they were of age to train.

The keep was away from others, hidden away by the mountains, it's fortified walls kept people in and out. It was safe haven, food was farmed or caught in the area...no one left the walls except for those that had come of age and passed the rite.

The elders patrolled the fort keeping a lookout in the towers, but to also keep the peace throughout the people living together. It was the experienced members job to teach the younger members.

Most children that found themselves here were mostly orphans...a life in here was better than living in dirt, food and water was given daily for a life long commitment.

I was lucky, I had a father in my life and although we were all treated the same he always made time for me...i could always see the admiration and proudness in his eyes every time he spoke to me.

OoOoOoO

I had been expecting the knock at my door for a few days now. I had turned 18 last week and my mentor had mentioned the prospect of me taking my rite early...my level in training exceeding my expected target for my age.

It was this night the late knock had sounded arousing me from my deep sleep.

I was brought to the ground levels of the keep. The room was deep underground and it was where the retired members stayed...they were the heart of the brotherhood. The room had books and artifacts thousands of years old that had been kept and preserved...as well as written history there were old journals written from the hands of many brothers and sisters, they were full of assassinations, tales of adventure and the people they had met throughout there lives.

The journals were often found on the body of the dead but some were found abandoned near the keep...some men and women fell in love and abandoned their life for another...most were never traced, if they were then death would likely befall them.

The room itself was circular, its floor was wooden and shined from a thorough clean. Candles glowed around the room, the light revealing the numerous bookshelves that reached the ceiling.

I had never been into this room and my heart began to race, I looked up noticing my father stood with an older mentor. He reassured me with a soft smile and I smiled back even though my stomach was doing flips.

When I was close enough I placed my arm across my chest bending forward doing the customary bow.

"Éirigh leanbh"

I stood slowly if a little unsteadily on my legs that were shaking slightly.

"there's no need to look so worried my dear, you are here on good terms I can assure you"

The older man walked around his large desk whilst my father moved closer to my side...his presence was ever soothing.

"your training has been exceptional Maria I hope this gives you something to feel proud of"

"It does indeed master...but I assure you it gives me more satisfaction knowing my time and effort will be put to a better use someday...i trust in my mind and body that I will no fail our ancestors"

The older man laughed at my enthusiasm and pure dedication.

"you have a good one there Klane" he said to my father, I looked at him to see his eyes twinkling.

"she is indeed...she makes me prouder everyday"

"now Maria you have been summoned here because we all think you are ready to take your rite of passage...the decision is entirely up to you of course"

Those words seemed to stop my heart...the words I had both wanted and dreaded to hear. I shifted slightly a hand subconsciously touching a long piece of hair.

"can I know my opponent before I make my decision" I asked in hope...my ability would only get me so far with the suitable opponent.

"Viktor...he has become a strong capable young man...even the couple of years distance you are both evenly matched"

I hadn't expected it to be him. Viktor. He was by any standards extremely handsome, his tall muscular physique made him noticeable. His name on many of the girls lips. His appearance was something he was proud of, his cockiness and arrogance he exhumed when he was with his other male friends and it was something I hated. Something I tried to avoid. Tried. In actual fact he was a like a disease something that got to my head and stayed there.

I had trained with him not long ago and he was a great fighter his brutal strength and power was a challenge to compete with. His tactic was to throw me off with sexual innuendoes...his favourite was being how it was possible that someone with an amazing backside such as mine was still a virgin. It ended usually with a well placed kick before my temper had me walking off.

My father's hand on my shoulder stirred me from my daydream.

"you know what this fight entitles, it's something required by everyone who takes this life...the sacrifice must be done to ensure you can leave these four walls capable of the life you will make for yourself"

"I understand Athair...and I accept"

I saw for the first time in my life fear in his eyes and I felt exactly the same...i needed to rest and not worry for in a couple of days time I would fight Viktor...fight him to the death...

**Translations;**

1)rise child

2)father

**please excuse any mistakes I'm going for 1st person point of view where as my other fic isn't so I keep forgetting lol...i will update soon, please drop a review I love hearing from you x**


	5. My favourite redhead

**Rise of the Phoenix **

**Thanks to all the people following and reviewing it means alot :) you finally get to meet Viktor in this chappie, he's a bit of an arse tbf...**

**Robin Hood doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

It was late by the time I had made it back to my room...the meeting had shook me up...my mind was all over the place there was so much to think about.

I understood the importance of it...the life that I lived, required me to partake in it...but my heart felt heavy, the look in my father's eyes as I walked away from my decision...it was full of hidden fear and worry.

I tried not to think of dying...of leaving my father alone in this world.

I could only give my best in the upcoming fight...but it would require tactics and all the years of fighting experience to defeat my opponent. It could go either way.

The stone walkway was cold, the few candles on the walls were nearly burnt out, the dim light casting shadows into the dark parts of the walkway. I quickened my pace when noise echoed behind me, I was almost at my door when a door further down the hall opened...the light in the room escaping casting a large shadow on the adjacent wall.

The large shape belonged to Viktor.

Even though men weren't allowed on the women's side it never stopped him...he found his way here nearly every night, moving between the girls that trained here...some thought they were lucky he returned to them a few times before he left them for another.

The door belonged to Lydia, she had become his latest conquest...and surprisingly had lasted a week so far.

The door had closed and he hadn't noticed me yet, so with careful hands I grabbed the handle and turned it forgetting my door squeaked when it opened.

He turned around quickly his dark eyes meeting mine...his annoyingly sexy smile could be seen through the darkness.

I ignored his wandering gaze, and walked into my room, pushing the door closed behind me...I found his foot lodged in the small gap preventing me from pushing the door fully closed.

Huffing loudly I gave up pushing against his weight instead moved to the fire...placing a few more lumps of wood in to keep the room warm.

"you been staying up for me red?" he asked closing the door behind him.

I stood up rubbing my forehead which had begun to ache...I had too much to think of, Viktor was someone I didn't need right now.

"what do you want Viktor, it's late and I'm exhausted"

"sweetheart...you want me to tuck you into bed" he sneered as he took a few steps towards me.

"is that what Lydia required from you"

He laughed...his laugh always unsettled me, it was deep and vibrated through my body...he had closed the gap between us in two large strides.

"now now there's no need to be jealous...you've always been my favourite red head...even if you ignore my advances"

He twirled a piece of my hair between his fingers, it was long enough that he could bring it to his full lips to kiss it.

"I assure you, you won't be disappointed...just ask sweet Lydia, she wept she was enjoying herself so much"

I yanked my hair from him "your nothing but a pig" sitting on the edge of my bed, I could see through my fallen hair him getting closer to me until his fingers were under my chin lifting my face up to him. My innocent blue eyes meeting his green snake eyes.

"the rest have nothing on you red...I'd give them all up if you gave yourself to me"

Both hands cradled my face, his thumbs stroking my lips pushing in slightly to scrape against my teeth. His fingers put pressure behind my jaw, his arms pulling me up to stand.

I was tall but he easily had a few more inches than me...his muscular body seemed to swamp my tiny frame as I stood before him, the fire light illuminating every muscle depth and features of his handsome face.

One of his hands moved off my jaw, brushing my curls behind my ear as his nose bumped mine. His hot masculine breath fanned across my cheeks and slightly open mouth. I felt my own breath catch in my throat...my cheeks flushed with desire and I could feel my inexperienced body responding to him. I wanted him and hated myself for it.

He half smiled at my desire flushed face...he was an expert in reading wanting women and I knew he could see the hate, regret and desire in my hooded eyes. The last thing I saw was his face closing in on me.

His lips barely touched mine but I could feel the softness of them against mine. His teeth gently nibbled my bottom lip...I found my knees trembling and I needed the grip of his cotton shirt to support my failing legs.

"might by the last chance we get...I'd hate to not know your secrets before I killed you"

I snapped out of my daze and pushed myself away from him...my want was replaced with anger.

"what makes you so sure I will die?"

He snorted to himself "I have three more years on you...I'm bigger...stronger...the odds are against you red"

I was disgusted with what I was hearing but chose to laugh it off instead.

"you are so damn sure of yourself aren't you...have you stopped to ask yourself why I'm against you...i'm three years younger than you, what does that say about you...your a late learner and you hate having to go against me because you know you have to prove yourself"

I moved to him "and you know deep down...that I'm the better one here"

I didn't register his fist moving, only the sting of my lip splitting open. Holding my throbbing mouth in my palm I looked at Viktor he stood there, his body tense and heaving in anger...he looked more like an animal.

"I would never take you by force, but if I can't take pleasure in yourself then I will enjoy watching your life's blood flow through my fingers" he hissed at her before slamming the door on his way out.

**please please continue reviewing people I love to read your reviews :) will update soon! X**


	6. To feel wanted

**Rise of the pheonix**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers it means the world :) soooo sorry for the long update but I hope you enjoy this chapter...it won't be long until our dear assassin is in Nottingham**

**Robin Hood doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

"I heard about your upcoming fight with Viktor" lifting my head off my hand I turned around seeing my friend Eleanor standing in the study doorway.

She was a couple years younger than me...a pretty blonde blue eyed girl who had been like a little sister to me from the moment we met.

"how are you feeling?" she asked, the wooden floors creaking as she walked over to me "what happened to your mouth"

"nothing" I said quickly trying to find my last sentence in the book I was reading.

"It doesn't look like nothing Mari" her small hand grasped my chin pulling me back to her "did Viktor do this to you?"

I yanked my head from her grasp and pushed myself back from the table, the chair crashing loudly to the floor.

"just leave it...he's just angry I refused his advances again"

"I'll say...he's taking all his frustration out on the training dummy...listen we both know he's an idiot and his ego is bigger than his muscles but please be careful...he's a force not to be reckoned with" I looked to her seeing tears in her eyes "I don't want to see you killed".

"we both know it's a possibility but I'm ready for this...and if I die..."

She was in my arms before I could finish, her small body shook as the sound of her sobs filled the quiet room. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, my chin lay across her head as she cried against me.

"*deirfiúr...look at me"

Her red puffy eyes looked up at me, her bottom lip quivered slightly. Brushing away another tear with my thumb I smiled to her.

"I will be with you no matter where I go, you have to be strong and pray for me...do not think of the what ifs...i will be fine"

OoOoOoO

The training areas were quiet when I stepped outside, the sounds of swords clashing slowly died down as I walked past the many people that were busy training.

I could feel eyes burning into me and whispers amongst them as I stopped at the stables...a ride was just what I needed to clear my head.

"can you believe she's up against Viktor, she hasn't got a chance of beating him"

"she's a strange girl and completely idiotic for not wanting him he's absolutely gorgeous"

"waste of a pretty face if I'm completely honest...shes a good fighter but my coins on Viktor, that man's a brute"

"maybe the fight will be rigged...after all she does have a special place in Klanes heart"

Trying to ignore the bitchy comments of the women who adored Viktor and the men who looked up to him as some god was difficult, especially with the rage building up inside me.

The horse was tacked quicker than I realised, mounting the horse I turned it sharply skimming the eyes of the crowd I realised Viktor was still in the training ring.

His body was sweaty and heaving through exhaustion but that didn't prevent the smug look upon his face pleased with the comments of the people around him, who obviously favoured him.

Quickly turning away from him I spurred my horse forwards breaking into a quick gallop I left the safety of the keep and into the forest.

OoOoOoO

It was dark when I rode back home, a few members were on watch around the keep but everyone else was sleeping.

Inside the stable I placed a water bucket in the horses stall and stroked its soft nose as it ate quietly. The stables were warm and the only noise was the sound of horses eating and breathing heavy in their sleep.

Resting against the stall dozing off slightly I didn't hear the soft foot fall of someone approaching until a sharp slap across my backside woke me up.

Turning around in neck breaking speed I found Viktor chuckling to himself.

"what is wrong with you...was splitting my lip not enough " I shoved him in his hard chest and attempted to walk away only to have my arm his large hand, pulling me back against him.

A finger on my cut lip brought me out of my rage. Looking up into his dark eyes I realised just how close we were.

"I'm sorry...your face is too beautiful to mar" his thumb found my bottom lip, he pushed in slightly his rough skin scraping across my bottom teeth.

"I should of realised sooner...I didn't need to push you, your already in love with me"

Snapping out of my daze I pulled my head away from his wandering fingers, but the hand on my arm was still tightly gripping me.

"your deranged Viktor if you think I love you...I hate you, everything that you say,do...everything you are I hate" I spat at him.

"your mind says one thing but your body betrays you"

"your cheeks blush when you see me, you try to hide it but I've noticed...and right now, your cheeks are as red as your hair"

I felt my cheeks burn and I wanted to scream in utter frustration, a cold hand brushed my heated skin his fingers grazed my throat and under my ear holding my head steady.

"your pulse has increased, your breathing although quiet is erratic" his eyes wandered down my throat towards my chest "and your bosom is practically jumping out at me.

My other hand was quickly caught as it swung to near inches of his face.

"you ever been kissed red?" he asked me, which only caused my cheeks to betray me again.

He laughed at me taking a step forward, suddenly in my comfort zone.

"you are missing out on so much, and I know you want to know what it feels like...to experience something different, to know what its like to feel wanted"

I knew a few years back my body was changing, my body had transformed from a thin gangly child's body into the curvaceous woman that I am now and that certain parts of my body grew which attracted the attention of many men. Every month I went through a change...a step into womanhood the older women had told me, a sign that meant I could bare children. As well as physical changes I felt sudden urges...urges that couldn't be erased through fighting or casual rides into the forests...it was something I felt when men spoke to me and urge...a need to want to be near them.

When I fully understood the changes and had often heard from other girls there midnight encounters with some of the men I took it upon myself to control my body's urges.

Some nights I used to take my hand upon myself...I felt ashamed that this was my means of release...but not nearly half as ashamed at the name that rolled off my lips...Viktor.

A flash of his white teeth found my attention on his lips. My eyes felt heavy as I felt the familiar urges in my body and I looked up to find his eyes an even darker shade as before.

The grip around my wrists slackened and my hands fell against the hard panes of his chest.

His hands cupped my face and in one quick move he had closed the gap between us...his lips meeting mine for the first time.

**please please drop a review it takes seconds :) will update soon! Till next time x**


	7. Easy to picture you

Rise of the Phoenix

**Thanks very much to everyone who has reviewed and put this into their favourites so far, it certainly puts a smile on my face...this chapter is M rated you have been warned...it isn't graphic because it's cringy to read just as it is to write :) **

**Robin Hood doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

His lips were warm and surprisingly soft against mine, his strong breath fanning over my face as he breathed out deeply. My hands lay against him, they suddenly felt useless and awkward.

He pulled away from me after what felt like hours, his thumb rubbed my soft lips and I could feel his eyes burning into my face. Opening my eyes I faltered slightly under his dark gaze.

My heartbeat was still racing as well as my thoughts...I had just kissed Viktor, what was I thinking...

"what you thinking about red?"

"why are you here Viktor...why couldn't you just leave me alone, you have plenty of women following you around...i'm nothing special"

"i don't know...there's something captivating about you...all those other girls are just shallow, on their back in a second with no self respect as to who they give it out to. They follow me around, fluttering their eyes in hopes they will be next...it's simply pathetic"

"yet you seem to enjoy it" I said "in fact I'd say you love the attention"

He cocked his head to the side, his finger tracing the skin of my neck following the curve of my breast.

"a man has needs"

"is that all I am then, a need...how long before your needs take you to someone else?"

He shifted on his feet, standing up to his full height "you wanna know something red...every woman I've been with I've imagined she was you"

I scoffed loudly and was tempted to try and smack him again.

"your unbelievable"

Turning away from him I attempted to walk away but his strong arm around my waist prevented me from doing so.

I failed at holding my gasp when he held his face against mine, his nose brushing against my cheekbone, his breath tickling my skin as he breathed out heavily. He moved his arm around my waist until his hand lay across my toned stomach.

"It was easy to picture you, with your hair deeper than any rose...the blush on your cheeks the only indication of your innocence. You are a beautiful woman Maria, are you blind to that fact or do you simply ignore it"

His other hand smoothed my hair behind my ear before pulling my head towards his.

"tell me you want me" he whispered against my lips.

"i've always wanted you Viktor" closing the gap between us, I pressed my lips to his in a tentative kiss.

Through my own inexperience I was awkward, but instinct soon kicked in and my body responded. I brushed my finger tips through his short hair which was surprisingly soft beneath my touch.

I felt his tongue against my mouth, pushing past my lips to scrape against my teeth. It was an odd sensation in my mouth and only Viktors hands on my face stopped me from pulling away.

A horse snorted loudly behind us and I snapped out of the daze I was in from his lips now on my neck.

"Viktor were in a stable" my voice shaky with desire, it didn't seem to bother him when his hand crept under my shirt stroking the skin of my stomach "someone might see us"

He chuckled against my neck, his hot breath causing my skin to shiver and pimple.

"don't tell me your shy red"

"don't Viktor...i...just..." I looked away from him, folding my arms across my chest.

"say no more red, come with me"

Holding my hand he pulled me deeper into the stables stopping at a set of ladders which led to the upper storey of the stables.

"climb up then red...i can guarantee no prying eyes"

"i'm not sure about this Vik..." his lips were on me again in a deep searing kiss.

"get your arse up there red"

OoOoOoO

The hay was uncomfortable under my naked back, wriggling under the heavy weight of Viktor I gasped quietly at ever jab in my skin. He kissed my neck and shoulders, whilst his hands moved up and down my body.

With his knees pressed against my thighs he sat up onto his heels, and in one quick move rid himself of his shirt.

His body was sculpted to perfection...his skin golden in colour and hairless apart from a dark trail leading to his breaches.

I brought my body upright placing my hands on his chest, I ran my nails slowly over his muscles. They rose under my touch, his breathing as unsteady as an excited stallion.

He undone the knot of my breast band throwing it to the side.

His hand on my shoulder pushed me back down, his mouth moved down to my chest hot wet kisses covering my breasts. I arched my back into him, panting slightly under his experienced mouth and hands.

Trailing lower he hooked his fingers into my breaches pulling them over my thighs and down my long shapely legs along with my undergarments.

I lay before him, bare for the very first time and only when I looked into his eyes did my heart begin to race. His gaze was dark and hooded.

Positioning himself between my legs he brushed his straining arousal against me making me gasp loudly. Kissing me again he trailed his hand towards my womanhood. His fingers found the one spot that could make me lose myself, before placing a finger in me.

It was uncomfortable and pleasurable at the same time, and I only winced when a second joined. Curling his fingers upwards he found somewhere that built up a new sensation in my lower body. Before I could lose myself he was gone and busy removing his own breaches.

In a heartbeat he was on me again kissing me softly. My legs fell open to accommodate his huge bulk and in one intake of breath he pushed himself into me.

OoOoOoO

When I began to wake I was aware of how sore my body was. Lying on straw all night had been uncomfortable and my skin began to itch again. Stretching out my stiff legs I noticed the dull ache between them which brought a tired smile to my lips.

We were together three times in the night, each time better than the last...he was a very talented man.

A small part of me was surprised he was still here. He lay on his back with his head turned slightly away from me, he looked younger when sleeping...his face lost the frowning and smirking he was always doing and instead he looked beautiful.

His hair was slightly messy with bits of straw sticking out, his lips were pouty and opened slightly, his breath whistled slightly through his teeth.

Leaning over to him my breasts pressed into his arms, my hair fanning around our heads as I pressed my mouth to his. For a few seconds he didn't respond but then his hand knotted itself into my hair pulling me against him. Smiling against his mouth I pulled away to look at his face.

"you have no idea how long I've waited to see your face like this" he said stroking my hair behind my ear.

"Viktor...last night was amazing...thankyou"

He smirked at me and sat up "I always promised you it would be"

OoOoOoO

It had been a couple of hours since Viktor and I had departed from the stables and after a quick breakfast I was busy training. I found myself distracted with thoughts from last night.

A part of me regretted that I was another woman on his list, but i couldn't deny the fact that I wanted him, and I couldn't deny the smile it brought to my face.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice an apprentice walking over to me.

"Maria...Master Klane wishes to speak with you"

"oh...okay, thankyou"

OoOoOoO

I knew the conversation that awaited me as I walked down the corridors. My rite of passage was near...

A door shut loudly just up ahead of me, peering around the corner I found Viktor locked in an embrace with an apprentice. His hands moved down her body giving her a squeeze on her buttocks making her squeal.

"Viktor, hear us" she said giggling "Master Klane needs to see you"

I felt physically sick seeing him with this girl, and it hurt to know that I had expected it, just not hours after claiming my maidenhead.

"how about we go together Viktor...or would you prefer me to cover for you" I said walking to him.

Both there heads snapped up to look at me, Viktor actually looking guilty. He nodded his head to the girl sending her on her way.

"everything you said to me was a lie wasn't it"

"It's not what it looks like red"

"don't lie to me...last night I gave you everything, I didn't expect anything in return, but this Viktor...it's been hours since we were together"

"your reading way too much into this red, I don't hold feelings for anyone"

My rage was boiling and if we weren't going to my father i would of broken his nose on the spot.

"your a bastard Viktor...i cannot believe I fell for your bullshit"

Storming past him, I heard him following behind me and soon I found myself at my fathers door.

**Will update soon! Don't forget to review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do apologise to everyone who reads this story, I havnt given up so don't worry I've just been so busy with university applications and have been ill for around 2 weeks so I haven't had a chance to update in a while...once again I apologise and thank everyone who has taken the time to read this and also for adding this story to their favourites...will update soon! Xxx**


End file.
